


Kindness around the stations

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy is a troublesome little brother but he is kind. Are Sabo and Ace cool with their little brother disappearing into the city and getting involved with a royal? Not so much but they doubt they can pry Luffy away. He seems gone on the blonde royal who cooks and feeds Luffy what he makes.





	Kindness around the stations

“So where does he going off to?” Ace asked Sabo as he cleaned his pipe. “Don’t you think it’s weird? He keeps going off by himself. Wherever he’s going he can’t be stirring up too much trouble or eating and dashing.”

“I think he could be going into town.” Sabo said slowly as he sat back on his perch. For a noble he had never really cared about those things. It was one of the few things that made Sabo so cool. He really got Ace. “Maybe he met someone he can be a friend with? Luffy’s dumb but he isn’t someone people would hate. A little crybaby.” Sabo smiled. “But he’s okay.”

“But he didn’t say anything.” Ace waved to the empty spot that would usually house their little brother. “Just we look up and he’s gone. He doesn’t talk about it either. Just we look around and he’s gone. Who knows where or doing what.”

“He’s nine.” Sabo’s tone was dry. “He has to start learning things for himself on his own Ace we can’t do everything for him and he knows that. He’s determined to beat us. He wants to catch up to us. He could be out there training on his own. He could be going on adventures too.”

“On his own.” Ace shook his head. “The thought of Luffy on his own scares the crap out of me. He’s a little brat Sabo.” Both of them exchanged a look. “I want to know what he’s doing.” He tapped his pipe hard on the ground. “What is he up to? I at least want to see for myself what he’s up to. He could be causing trouble that we will have to dig him out of later.”

“Well yeah.” Sabo winced before he sighed. “That does sound like Luffy. It was just, wherever he’s going off to he seems to be happy about it. He usually has this big smile on his face. Sometimes he has this huge bag-“

“Sabo you idiot!” Ace barked as he sat up. “For all we know Luffy’s setting up something that’s really going to-“

“Bite us in the ass.” Sabo groaned. “I just thought it was cute that he wanted to do something on his own. We haven’t had to save him lately or patch him up. he’s even been doing it himself so I thought-“ Sabo groaned. “We have to follow him.”

“Luffy can’t wrap a bandage to save his life.” Ace hissed. “If someone’s wrapping his wounds and it isn’t us? It certainly isn’t Dadan or any of the others. We would have heard about it. Makino-san would have said something too.” He hissed loudly before he groaned. “Even when he isn’t here he hurts my head. What is he up to? Where is he going?”

“Ace.” Sabo got to his feet. “It’s okay, we’ll just follow him the next time. If it’s something that Luffy got himself into. Something that is over his head? We’ll deal with it. Like the big brothers that we are.”

X

“This is a classy neighbourhood.” Sabo whispered. “What’s Luffy doing here?”

“Is this where your parents live?” Ace whispered back as they crept after Luffy. The expensive streets, the finery of the people everywhere. He had pickpocketed eight people on this street alone. He doubted they would miss any of it. “Where they hell is Luffy going?”

“My parents aren’t this rich.” Sabo snorted as he slipped behind the wall with Ace. They watched Luffy glance several ways before he jumped up and over a big wall. “This is where foreign royalty vacations. Where the hell is Luffy going? I mean, I think I know who is supposed to be staying here but-“

“Once we see we will know for sure-“ Ace grunted as he set off running towards the wall. He and Sabo cleared it at the same time in time to see Luffy sneaking around a group of trees. “I’m going to strangle him when we’re done.”

“Come on Ace.” Sabo leapt to the ground easily. “Luffy might be willing to explain.”

“He better had.” Ace followed Sabo to the ground. “Let’s go.”

X

“Luffy.” The voice was happy, excited. “You’re back- did you have any trouble?” Ace’s eyes widened as he saw the boy leaning out the window.

“Sanji!” Luffy’s voice was way too loud after all the sneaking around he had just done. “I missed you!” Even from where they were Ace could see the blush on the boy’s face. Blonde, like Sabo. He glanced at Sabo to find Sabo already looking at him. He indicated his head at the boy in the window only to get Sabo rolling his eyes at him.

“If he’s really Sanji. He’s one of four. Really big royals.” Sabo whispered in his ear. “His Dad’s powerful and scary. I don’t know much about him but… I think he’s fond of Luffy.”

“Fond?” Ace glanced back in time to see Luffy pull himself up to the window. The Sanji kid handed Luffy a huge plate. His brother made the content disappear in a few seconds. “I think like might have passed a long time ago. Look at his face!”

“Is it good?” Sanji’s voice carried as he smiled at Luffy. “Sorry it was so cold but I had to hide from father and the servants. I don’t want anyone to get into trouble.”

“Hmm your Dad’s a dick.” Luffy was so damn blunt. Ace silently groaned. He felt Sabo groaning next to him too. “Your brothers too.”

“You can’t let them see you Luffy. They aren’t like me. They eat up this whole royal crap.” Sanji’s voice was bitter. “You can’t let Reiju see you either. She might not mind but if Father presses her-“

“But you don’t like it here. You ask me all the time what it’s like. What’s the sea like, what’s the mountain like. You aren’t happy.”

“It’s not I can go anywhere. I’m weak.” Ace watched the way Sanji knelt before he handed Luffy a bag. “And powerless. All I can do is cook in secret.” He pinched Luffy’s cheek from what Ace saw. “And stop cute brats like you from getting killed in the streets.”

“I wouldn’t have died.” Luffy denied. “And you’re Dad’s a jerk.”

“He is isn’t he.” Sanji’s voice was soft. “But enough about him. Tell me more about the plants in the forest, it must be nice to be surrounded by so much food.”

“You’re surrounded by food too.” Luffy laughed. “You’re weird.” Ace watched his brother adjust himself in the window feet dangling as he lifted his head to the sky. Then he began to talk while Sanji listened the most enraptured expression Ace had ever seen on anyone on his face.

X

“Too dangerous.” Ace shook his head. “The guy’s a royal. An important Royal and Luffy’s- Luffy’s out there…”

“Yeah I know.” Sabo rested his head back against the tree trunk. “Luffy’s weird you know? but that guy seems to like him. He’s a year younger than us. Look how they have him. He’s like a prisoner even though he has noble blood. It’s just like me Ace. Just worst, that guy doesn’t have anything to cling to. Except Luffy.”

“Sabo-“ His brother couldn’t be that ignorant. “Luffy’s an idiot.”

“Yeah, sounds like that’s just what Sanji needs we shouldn’t interfere. Maybe we can keep an eye on it? For the time being. Maybe we can introduce ourselves to him or something. I don’t like it being a secret. something happens to Luffy that guy won’t know who to tell. Or how to prevent the worst from happening.”

Ace groaned because Sabo was right and groaned again because of course Luffy had dragged him into his shit as usual. “Fine. Fine. We’ll introduce ourselves to the damn prince.”

X

“Luffy’s brothers?” Sanji looked down at them a blank expression on his face. “Did something happen to Luffy?” The look on his face did a bit towards easing Ace’s ire.

“Nope. Just wanted to see what Luffy was up to so many hours of the day.” Ace looked up while the boy looked down. “What’s with your family anyway?”

“Long boring story.” Sanji leaned back before a sack came falling their way. “Take that back to Luffy, my Dad came back earlier and I was scared I’d have to throw this out.”

Sabo might be a royal but he had no manners. The bag was opened and Sabo had stuffed a biscuit into his mouth without any fanfare. “Hey this is pretty good! Are you training to be a chef?”

“I’d like to be. My mother was one.” Sanji glanced away. “But Father doesn’t think Royals should serve others. But I love to cook, every time that I cook and I see Luffy eat I-“ That flush of happiness. Man Ace hated being right.

“He’s really honest and cute right?” Sabo called up. “You know, I wasn’t a prince but I was a royal too. ran away to be with these guys.” Sabo pointed at him. “Cool right?”

“So that part was true?” The envy on Sanji’s face. “But not now. I can’t leave Father’s side now.” He shuddered. “There’s still a chance for-“ He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Ace, Sabo. It was nice to meet Luffy’s elder brothers.”

X

He had been coming here since he had been eight years old. He was seventeen now and the only thing that had changed was the location of the window and the height. Luffy settled himself against the bars that were new and looked at the sky. Seventeen years old and he had been coming here since he was eight. Guess that showed how dedicated he was.

“Luffy.” The voice was soft as Sanji propped a chair under the door handle. “I thought you had something to do today?” Sanji pressed his hand against the bars and the smile he gave, so sad. He was happy to see Luffy. His smile never lied about that but Sanji’s longing always shown through. Luffy had seen it at eight and he could see it now. “Where’s Sabo?”

“They won’t be back for a bit. Not that it matters.” Luffy shrugged. “I’m not a kid anymore. I can handle myself.”

“I saw the last fight that you had with the royal guards from the west.” Sanji’s brow furrowed. “You shouldn’t make me worry Luffy.”

“You make me worry.” He reached his hand inside of the bars to gently move Sanji’s hair from covering his eye. “Your Dad’s a dick. A serious dick. That woman’s crazy! And old.”

“The useless son must have some use after all.” Sanji’s tone was bitter before he stroked the front of his white suit. “Enough of that. How were the things I sent with you? Damn good right?”

“Yeah they were. Your food is the best Sanji.” Luffy leaned against the bars sadly. “I want to take you from here.”

“Don’t be foolish.” Sanji groaned. “They’ll kill you. Maybe me too and then where can we go? This entire island would search for us. The whole country, countries would search for me. My father wouldn’t let me go. Failure or not. He’s not just going to wave me off Luffy.”

I’ll protect you. We can sail off to sea.” Luffy tapped the bars. “Like Shanks. We can find a place all our own, like my Dad did.”

“Your Dad is an outrageous man Luffy.” Sanji’s laugh was soft before he sighed. “Bring your face close to the bars for a second.”

That was new. “What is it?” Luffy pressed his face to the bars and jolted when Sanji cupped his face. “Sanji?” He asked before he felt lips pressed against his own. “Sanji?”

“You’re too sweet. You’re too kind. I should have stopped you from coming here at the very beginning. You make me dream Luffy. Something that shouldn’t happen when I’m inside a cage like this. Song birds should just look pretty and sing.”

“You’re not a songbird.” Luffy said softly. “You’re pretty but if you want out of this cage. You just have to ask.”

X

“I saw you know.” Sabo’s voice when he was packing made Luffy freeze. “Ace would be surprised it took you two this long.”

“You knew?” Luffy pressed his fingers to his lips where Sanji had kissed him. “I just thought there was something about him that I couldn’t leave alone. His eyes weren’t crying when I first saw him but- he was screaming and crying.” Luffy had looked up at the boy who had thrown himself over him to prevent his father from kicking Luffy or ordering him to be shot. “I couldn’t leave him alone.”

“Royals don’t usually have an easy life. The kinder you are, the more pain you will endure one way or another. On one way I understand what he had wanted. If he had been named heir.” Sabo took a seat on a closed chest. “He would have been able to steer his country towards something new. He would cut away at the bloodthirsty tactics. He would aim for peace. His father will never make him heir. That’s his downfall. Ichiji has no interest in playing politics. Power and pride, there’s only one outcome.”

“I don’t understand any of that.” Luffy admitted. “What I do know is that they made him cry. All this time, all he wanted to do was cook and be happy. See the sea, see the mountains. He’s been my friend all this time.” Luffy whispered. “And I don’t want to give him to anyone else. They’ll just make him miserable.”

“I just knew you would pull something like this one of these days. Ace predicted it you know.” Sabo groaned. “But you know, before you go off and do this. You’re forgetting something very important.”

“Yeah.” The light clicked on. “We’re your brothers you idiot and Sanji’s our friend too. he’s finally letting you burst him out?”

“Ace!”

X

“Grab my hand. Don’t look at them.” Luffy tugged the bars off the window and dropped them off the ledge. “Look at me Sanji. Not past me, not above me. Look at me.” Beautiful blue eyes locked onto him. “What do you want to do?”

“I want.” Sanji’s voice shook. “I want to see the sea. Take me to sea Luffy.” His eyes were misty. I don’t want-“ His voice broke as he tugged at his head. The golden crown that had been there every single time Luffy had saw him. Sanji dropped it to the ground. “I don’t want to stay with them anymore!”

“Well said.” Luffy grinned as he reached into the room. Sanji’s hand was warm when he grabbed it. It had grabbed Sanji’s hand before. He had hugged him before when they were younger. When he pulled Sanji from the room into his arms. He had to admit that this was completely different. The way that Sanji hid his face into Luffy’s neck when they leapt for the ground.

It kind of reminded him how his heart had pounded when Sanji had kissed him. Sanji’s warmth, Sanji’s scent. Always so close to him but this was different.

“Luffy.” Sanji gasped when Luffy sent them to the top of the large wall. “Where are we going to-“

“You got him!” Ace was waiting and he was not alone. “Hurry up already! Marco has the cart!”

“First time I’m kidnapping a prince.” The man said dryly as Sanji and Luffy landed in the horse cart. “Now hold on this is going to be a bumpy ride.”

“Don’t look back.” Luffy instructed when Sanji looked over Sabo’s shoulder to where his family’s house was lit up with search lights. Look forward.”

“Why can’t I just look at you?” Sanji laughed before he threw himself at Luffy. Luffy caught him with a laugh. They bumped foreheads laughing softly before Sanji tilted his head and kissed him again. Serious things were going on but Luffy could only concentrate on the feeling of lips against his.

“Come on you two!” Ace hit them both with dark sacks. “Now is not the time! Save it!” He roared as the cart skidded across the cobblestones and continued to race forward. “Marco do you think this is some sort of Sunday stroll?”

“f you can move the horses faster yoi be my guest.” Marco muttered dryly.

“Well let’s just get through the next few hours alive shall we?” Sabo rubbed his head before he shoved past Luffy and Sanji to join Ace and Marco. “Come on I’ve walked faster than these horses. I knew I should have asked Dragon for help.”

“Luffy.” Sanji cupped his face and pressed his face against his. “Thank you.” His smile was shining bright and his eyes were beautiful and honest. “This doesn’t feel real.”

“It is.” Luffy laughed before he kissed Sanji. He got a muffled surprise from Sanji before Sanji relaxed against him. It made his heart pound and they both toppled over, him on top of Sanji before Sabo groaned from the front seat and sent a pack to hit him in the side. “Sabo!” Luffy roared his complaint as he sat up.

“We are still here you hormonal brat!” Ace snapped as he leaned over Marco’s side. “I knew the moment that you picked up on the signals you would be out of control. Listen here Luffy. That sort of thing is something you do when you are completely alone. And with the one you love.”

“And not when you’re in the middle of a chase with about…” Sabo pulled out his pistol and loaded it as he stood up. “About half the country.”

“But I love Sanji.” Luffy grumbled as he hugged Sanji to him. “He’s mine! He’s always been mine.” From the moment they had met. From the moment that Sanji tried to save him. From the moment he had looked at Luffy like that, laughed with him. Fed him and listened to Luffy’s dreams and adventures for years. Sanji had been his.

“Sanji you picked a real idiot I hope you know that.” Ace groaned.

“Luffy’s perfect.” Sanji said softly. A snort came from Sabo and Marco. “Nothing has been as bright in my life but-“ Sanji tipped his head back so he could smile at Luffy. That bright smile and those eyes. Luffy squeezed Sanji tightly and Sanji’s smile grew. “Luffy’s the brightest thing in my life.”


End file.
